


Just a Stupid Crush

by unsungpoet



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: Yoohyeon has a bit of a crush on one of the girls in her class. Too bad she doesn't have the confidence to do anything about it...





	Just a Stupid Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Crush

It was almost childish and silly the way Yoohyeon’s heart kick-started when the violet-haired girl entered the lecture hall. Yoohyeon’s eyes followed her as she greeted a friend, slinging her bag off of her shoulder and taking a seat. She could’ve watched for an eternity without noting the pass of the time, could’ve admired the girl tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear, could’ve swooned each time the girl allowed herself a small, shy smile.

“You’re staring again,” a voice to her left said, yanking Yoohyeon out of her reverie. She looked over at Siyeon, a blush shooting up her neck to dust her cheeks. The older girl rolled her eyes, long past the point of being amused by her best friend’s behavior. “You’re pathetic, Yooh. Just talk to the girl. It’s been almost a month now.”

“I-I can’t. I can’t just go over there and… and _talk_ ,” Yoohyeon mumbled, her blush intensifying at the mere thought of approaching the other girl.

“The semester won’t last forever and there’s no guarantee you’ll see her again outside of this class,” Siyeon pointed out, lifting a brow.

“I don’t even know her name…”

“Yoobin,” another voice cut in, drawing the pair’s attention. Gahyeon plopped down on the other side of Yoohyeon with a smirk tugging on her lips. “Her name is Yoobin.”

“H-How do you know?” Yoohyeon stammered. Gahyeon shrugged, proceeding to go about setting up her laptop in preparation to take notes during lecture.

“I know people who know people,” Gahyeon answered easily, eyes on her task. Yoohyeon grabbed her shoulder, turning her so their eyes could meet.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t do anything stupid that could embarrass me.”

“Oh please, you don’t need Gahyeon’s help for that,” Siyeon scoffed, causing Yoohyeon to huff in annoyance as her two friends laughed. Seeing the half-annoyed, half-panicked look on Yoohyeon’s face, Gahyeon rolled her eyes.

“Calm down, Yooh. You know my cousin Minji? Well she’s friends with Yoobin’s best friend, Bora,” Gahyeon explained, nodding towards the pair that were deep in conversation with an orange-haired girl who had just joined them. “She was telling me about them because of some quote unquote ‘drama’ that she’s having.”

“Drama? What kind of drama?” Yoohyeon asked, a cold feeling of apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. Gahyeon shrugged again, looking bored.

“Something about Yoobin being a pussy about asking out her crush.”

“Her… crush?” Yoohyeon felt the disappointment wash over her like a wave, threatening to pull her under. She knew it was stupid to feel so unsettled by this information. Hell Yoobin didn’t even know she existed. But in some odd way that didn’t even make sense to her, it hurt. Siyeon put an arm comfortingly around Yoohyeon’s shoulders.

“Hey, don’t let it get to you. She’d like you if she knew how amazing you are, and if not then she’d be an idiot,” Siyeon whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Yoohyeon mumbled as the professor walked in. “It’s just a stupid crush anyway.”

***

Lecture seemed to drag on forever and Yoohyeon couldn’t wait to get out. She gathered her things quickly and was ready to bolt, but was suddenly paralyzed, her breath catching.

“Hey, do you have a sec?” the violet-haired girl asked, looking up at Yoohyeon with a small smile. When had she made her way over? How had Yoohyeon failed to notice?

“Uh, y-yeah sure. What um… what’s up?” Yoohyeon forced out, her voice shaky.

“Well uh… I’m not sure if you really, like, know me or anything, but I’m Yoobin. I’ve noticed you before, particularly when you answer the tough questions nobody else seems to get.” Yoobin paused, tugging on the sleeve of her oversized sweater. “This is gonna sound really lame, but I think you’re really smart and I’d like to see how you are outside of a classroom setting.”

“You… you would?” Yoohyeon said, shocked. Yoobin nodded slightly, cheeks pink.

“I’m curious to know more about you and was wondering if you’d like to go out and grab a coffee with me sometime.” It took Yoohyeon a moment to process this offer, and Yoobin began to look increasingly flustered. “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course. I just, uh… I thought it would be nice…”

“I would love to!” Yoohyeon quickly cut in, finally realizing she was taking too long to answer. She set her backpack onto a chair, rummaging with shaky hands until she found a sheet of paper and a pen. She scribbled down her number, holding the paper out to the other girl. “Just, um, let me know a time and a place and I’ll be there.”

“O-Okay, sounds good.” Yoobin smiled brightly and Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile back, bidding the girl farewell. And as she walked back towards her friends, Yoohyeon found herself thinking that perhaps this wasn’t such a silly little crush after all.


End file.
